Sublimación
by Crosseyra
Summary: Gaku Yashiro nunca había conocido a alguien tan inherente como él./Yashitoru/Basado en el episodio 10 del anime.
**Disclaimer:** El mundo de Boku dake ga inai machi/Erased y sus personajes son propiedad de Kei Sanbe. Hago esto sin fines de lucro o derivados.

 **Paring:** Yashiro Gaxu x Satoru Fujinuma.

 **Advertencias:** Ooc quizás. Insinuaciones de shota. Basado en el episodio 10 anime.

 **Sublimación**

by

 **Crosseyra**

* * *

 **Dedicado a Charlie Holloway y Mike Moya**

* * *

Gaku Yashiro nunca había conocido a alguien tan inherente como él.

Era extraño planteárselo ahora. Yashiro nunca había tenido interés por mantener con vida a nadie. Sus víctimas las elegía con cuidado, porque sencillamente sus muertes debían significar algo. Más allá de llenar un vacío en su corazón que apenas podía explicar, asesinar era un arte mucho más profundo que mero derramamiento de sangre.

Había elegido a Hinazuki Kayo; la pobre chiquilla maltratada por la zorra de su madre quien descargaba las decepciones de su frustrado matrimonio con ella.

Había seleccionado a Hiromi Sugita, el mocosito que parecía una niña con esa vocecita chillona, esos ojos grandes e inocente que casi nunca veían a sus padres por un tema laboral.

Había terminado por escoger a Aya Nakanishi, quizás, de la misma manera.

Todos con el mismo objetivo, el mismo fin de poder rellenar; aunque fuera de una manera meramente temporal; ese agujero inexplicable que había llevado consigo desde que tenía memoria. Nada le producía una emoción lo suficientemente fuerte y duradera para provocarle el cosquilleo exacto. Todo se reducía a vivir un poco más la vida a su perspectiva antes de acabar en un pozo sin fondo del que no intentaba zafarse. Creía en la justicia, claro, pero de una forma un poquitín diferente al resto.

A pesar de todo, Gaku Yashiro había dado una muerte digna a todos los niños de quienes había tomado la vida. Todos obtuvieron el final que se merecían, porque a pesar de ser pequeñas personitas moldeables pero predecibles, era un noventa y nueve por ciento seguro que no serían relevantes a futuro. Sus acciones no dejarían marca. Yashiro se encargaría de demostrarlo.

Todo se tejía en su mente acorde al plan.

Iría por Hinazuki luego de una golpiza por parte de su madre. Abandonada en el cobertizo externo, se haría cargo de su debilitado y amoratado cuerpo. Quizás le besaría la mejilla, porque era el hermoso sacrifico que le ayudaría a sentirse vivo otra vez, y daría fin a su existencia, acariciándole el pelo castaño aunque no pudiera sentir la textura en los dedos por los guantes negros.

Luego sería el turno de Hiromi. No sería difícil; simplemente le seguiría en su camino a casa, o le invitaría a subir en un auto rentado, Yashiro expeliendo confianza con esa sonrisa paternal suya. Le trataría con cuidado, ya que los sacrificios son importantes, y, también, le otorgaría la muerte que le corresponde.

Aya Nakanishi era algo más complicado. Pero nada que un poco de cloroformo no arreglara.

Yuuki-san sería su pequeño chivo expiatorio. Se libraría de sospechas con la muerte de Hiromi; la investigación tomaría un rumbo diferente cuando la hipótesis que dictaba al asesino como un hombre desconocedor del género de Sugita surgiera y, también, la rotonda de las sospechas sobre su propia persona desaparecerían.

Y finalmente podría abandonar la ciudad en busca, nuevamente, de su propio y merecido final.

Sí, todo hubiera resultado de esa manera… de no ser por _él._

Satoru Fujinuma, quien logró frustrar todos sus planes contra todo pronóstico. El muchacho que no abría su corazón a nadie, que no sentía la necesidad de ser honesto con ningún ser viviente en la tierra. Alguien que no era capaz de indagar en su propio corazón por un miedo enorme que, tal vez, ni el mismo Yashiro entendía.

Ese chico que un día drásticamente cambió, queriendo involucrarse con todos y _con todo._

Era imposible no notarlo. Gracias a esa personalidad inicialmente retraída suya Yashiro también lo había supuesto como una posible víctima. Sin embargo, descartó la opción inmediatamente sabiendo que su madre, ex periodista, jamás le quitaría los ojos de encima.

Al principio lo planteó como una casualidad. A pesar de todo, Satoru era un muchachito agudo, y quizás alguna revelación en su vida le había orillado a salvar a Kayo-chan de las garras de su madre. Era una mera coincidencia posiblemente. Sin embargo, lentamente empezó a caer en la cuenta que había perdido, también, sus oportunidades de acercarse a Sugita por culpa de Satoru. Ya la cosa no tenía la pinta de ser azares del destino.

Sus sospechas se acrecentaron considerablemente cuando, incluso, sus planes para Aya Nakanishi se fueron por la borda gracias al pequeño Fujinuma.

Ya no era una simple teoría; necesitaba tomar cartas en el asunto.

Usó a Misato como cebo. Satoru apareció minutos antes de que el encuentro de Hockey comenzara.

Con ello todo se había aclarado.

Satoru Fujinuma había estado frustrando cada uno de sus planes de manera intencional. Adelantándose a cada uno de sus pasos, a cada uno de sus movimientos, leyendo su mente como si compartieran los mismos pensamientos retorcidos.

 _Como si Satoru hubiera echado un ojo a su propio futuro._

La confianza que había construido al interior de Satoru en el caso de Hinazuki había sido suficiente para que el muchacho bajara completamente la guardia con Yashiro. Eso le ratificaba que jamás tuvo consciencia de la identidad del asesino; sin embargo, incluso así pudo interponerse en su maqueta mental de los hechos.

El rostro de horror del mocoso cuando entendió que Yashiro le había acorralado en ese pequeño jueguito de superhéroes le hizo percatarse de otro detalle. Ese muchacho que tan inocentemente creaba máscaras para los demás hace unos meses ahora poseía los ojos de un adulto. Los ojos de un hombre con experiencias, con cicatrices y amarguras.

Eso simplemente terminó por hacerle ver incluso más deseable.

Satoru era su pequeño sobreviviente. Su pequeño hámster que eternamente haría girar la diminuta ruedita en su corazón. El muchacho que haría que su pecho experimentara el tipo de emociones que tanto había buscado en esos indefensos sacrificios atrapados en el cuerpo de un niño.

—Está nevando. ¿Uh? —pronunció mientras miraba a través de la ventana abierta del coche rentado hacia el cielo. Inmediatamente pudo escuchar como Satoru forcejeaba con el cinturón de seguridad. Tuvo el impulso de sonreír, aunque la comisura de sus labios no llegó a levantarse. —No se destrabará.

Satoru Jadeaba.

— _Game over… para ti y para mí._

Yashiro se quitó el cinturón, con la mirada perdida. Los guantes le picaban; había algo raro en su cuerpo. Se sentía extraño. ¿Era la emoción? ¿La adrenalina? ¿El hecho de haber encontrado tan increíble espécimen?

—Satoru, sigo sin poder creérmelo. —comenzó; el muchachito todavía batallando con la cinta. —Asiduamente te anticipaste a mis planes y los aplastaste. Para ser honesto, estoy sorprendido de que me hayas acorralado de esta manera.

Los intentos de Satoru por zafarse se vieron mitigados cuando Yashiro se inclinó sobre él; su respiración chocando contra la punta de su pequeña y enrojecida naricilla de duende. Había aguantado las ganas de esbozar una sonrisa liberadora, sin embargo, no puedo contenerse por mucho. Mostraba a Satoru la hilera de blancos dientes y la pupila afilada que sus ojos rojos poseían. El corazón le golpeteaba en el pecho al joven maestro; sus emociones llegaban a límites insospechables.

Satoru le observaba con ojos grandes; aterrados.

—Es como si hubieras visto el futuro.

Y levantó la mano, con la intención de tocar su piel delicada. No la sentía entre los dedos que rozaban su barbilla; los guantes no tenían ningún carácter muy personal. Contorneó su mentón, la línea infantil de su mandíbula, continuando su camino hasta tocar con delicadeza su lóbulo izquierdo. Sus dedos siguieren la curva del cartílago de su oreja, y finalmente terminaron despacio en su nuca. El pelo oscuro le hacía cosquillas.

Se acercó un poco más; Satoru pegándose enardecido contra el respaldo del asiento del copiloto.

—No quiero ninguna clase de rencores, así que déjame decir esto. —un poco más cerca. —Has interferido en todos mis planes, pero lo que estoy punto de hacer no es por venganza. —Deslizó sus dedos hasta su mentón, levantándolo con suavidad. —Realmente te respeto.

Satoru parecía perder su fuerza; cansado de las emociones y jadeando por vivir.

—Quiero que pienses en esto como mi sublimación por no ser capaz de satisfacer mis deseos.

Satoru tembló, enojado, y empujó con sus manos pequeñas a Yashiro.

—¡Creí que habías dicho que también era _Game over_ para ti!

—Satoru; has conseguido paz para este pueblo. ¿No es eso lo que querías? —una sonrisa. —Y lo que obtengo yo es tu muerte por mis manos y para mi bien.

Y simplemente posó sus labios sobre los pequeños, fríos y resquebrajado de Satoru. El chiquillo se quedó quieto por unos segundos de colosal sorpresa, antes de embestir a Yashiro con todas sus fuerzas, al rojo vivo y enteramente horrorizado. Él enloqueció con la textura de sus labios. Con esa fineza y la inocencia de su piel. Incluso con los forcejeos del chico, terminó por apoyar los labios en su cuello medio expuesto. Se quedó allí, con la boca inmóvil presionando sobre la garganta pálida, porque el aroma de Fujinuam terminaba por nublarlo de a poco.

Entre jadeos y una cólera enorme, Satoru gritó.

—¡Yashiro, no caeré hasta que te vea destruido!

Yashiro se separó, levantando apenas las cejas.

—Eso es lo que llaman tener expectativas muy altas.

Se despidió con una sonrisa, mientras colocaba la pelota de baloncesto escondida en el bolso rojo sobre el pedal del coche. La máquina comenzó un lento avance, mientras el pequeño Fujinuma conjuraba y maldecía a Yashiro. Finalmente el carro chocó contra el agua, y la fuerza de impacto reventó el parabrisas y el agua se inmiscuyó en torrente al interior de la cabina.

Yashiro observó con deleite cómo el coche lentamente se hundía sin otro testigo.

—Voy a dejar este pueblo. —dijo, y comenzó su caminata en dirección contraria.

Iba a abandonar este lugar.

Iba dejar esta historia un poco más atrás.

Entonces, su voz emergió, media ahogada, del destrozado carro.

—¡Yashiro!

Los oídos le zumbaron.

—¡Yo conozco tu futuro!

El joven maestro se detuvo casi al instante. Su cerebro hizo un click instantáneo, y entendió una verdad que enterraría durante quince años en lo más profundo de su ennegrecida alma.

 _Desde ese preciso instante, Gaku Yashiro jamás sería capaz de vivir sin Satoru Fujinuma._

* * *

Estoy enferma. Los amo. Pero sigo enferma. Pero los amo.

Gracias por leer algo de esta retorcida pareja.


End file.
